Happy Birthday, Katniss Everdeen
by Genevieve Stoneburner
Summary: Katniss is turning 16 and her best Gale has big plans for her birthday. He is going to finally confess his true feelings for her but will she accept him or reject him and how will it effect their futures. AU but alot of character from the books. Going to do 16, 18, 21...maybe more.
1. Sweet 16

**AN: This is just a dabble I wanted to write when I need a break from my main story, The Artist and The Mockingjay. I will continue this story too if you'd like to read more.**

My favorite thing about Sunday is that it's my 'date night' with my best friend Gale Hawthorne. He's not really my boyfriend and I'm not his girlfriend, we're just really good friends. We met for the first time almost five years ago, but it wasn't a happy meeting.

Our father's had been co-workers at the coal mine, the major source of income from most of the families in our small town. Our mine is know as 'District 12' the other 11 mines are in other different states.

I remembered seeing Gale at school but we never really talked because he was two grades ahead of me in school, so we never had a class or even a lunch at the same time.

Like I said our first meeting was not a happy one, because we met at the funeral service, paid for by the mining company Panem Industries, for our dad's at the Justice Building. I remember his mom, Hazelle, who had Gale and his two younger brothers Rory and Vick. She had Gale's sister Posy two weeks after service. We didn't speak that day but I will always remember how sad his face looked that day.

The first time we talked to each other happened about six months after the accident. My mother, who is the closet thing our little town has to a real doctor, shut down after my father died. She would get up, go to work and treat her patients, come home and just sit in front of the tv in her bedroom and cry.

I hated her in those days, I was hurt and I wanted to cry too but I couldn't because someone had to make sure Prim and Buttercup were taken care of.

Prim was only seven when are dad died so she couldn't really take care of herself, that fell on me to do. I would help her with her homework, fix her dinner and put her to bed at night.

One day I had grown tired of my mother's at home depression and I needed to get away from things for awhile. I took Prim over to my best friend Madge's house, her dad was the Mayor and we had been friends since forever and our mom's had gone to school together so I felt safe leaving Prim with her.

Me and my dad had gone hunting every Sunday morning, he loved to go bow hunting and fishing. He had made me a bow for my birthday the year I turned eight. I hadn't been able to go by myself after his death because it was too painful but that day I had decided to go just to feel closer to him.

I had worn a pair of old jeans, a simple white v-neck tee, and my dad's hunting jacket, a worn caramel leather jacket. I unpacked the bow and arrows from the storage closet and set out for the woods.

The best hunting spot was the woods behind Madge's house, so I head into the woods after dropping Prim off and promised to be back in time for lunch at 1pm.

I had been walking for a while just getting use to using my bow again, it had been six months since my last hunting trip so I felt rusty. I had shot two squirrel. when I saw the rabbit hanging from the snare.

I ran my finger along the line of the snare, I had set a few but mine never worked. This one was really well done and I was watching the rabbit twitch when his voice came out of nowhere and scared me.

"You know stealing isn't taken to kindly around here." He was big, too big to have just turned fourteen. He was taller then me by at least six inches, his shoulders and chest already broad and muscled.

We kinda looked alike, straight black hair, gray eyes, and olive skin. The difference was I looked like a twelve year old kid, Gale looked like a man already.

"I...I...know that." I was so nervous I thought I would die on the stop where I stood.

"What's your name?" His lips turned up in the hint of what might be a smile.

"Katniss." My voice was so small it might only be a whisper and I kept my eyes focused on my boots and not the boy ten feet from me.

"Well Catnip, that's my snare and my rabbit so..."

"Katniss." My voice sounds a bit stronger so I try it again just to be sure. "Katniss...Katniss Everdeen."

This time I'm sure that there is a smile on his face, bit it's a sad one like he's remembering something he doesn't want to. "Everdeen? Your dad and mine..."

"Worked together in the mines. They died in the same accident." I say and kick a rock at my feet, sending it flying into a near by tree.

"I remember you. It's just you, your mom, and sister."

I nod my head and finally look up at him, he's less scary now but still intimidating. "You have two brothers and..."

He cuts me off, I hate this but say nothing. "A sister. Posy." At her name his smile grows soft and he is now just a boy, still scary but just a boy.

"You're really good...with snares, mine never catch anything." I say running my finger along it again. He closes the space between us and runs a finger along my quiver.

"And I'm no good with one of these, not good enough to hit anything."

"I could teach you everything I know about bows, if you'd like. But you have to teach me everything you know about snares. Deal?" I hold out my hand and wait, feeling like an idiot.

"Deal Catnip." He shakes my hand and I turn up my nose at his nickname, this earns me a real smile. I like him when he smiles like this.

After that we would talk after school everyday, just normal talk about our families, friends, the teachers, and he would help me with my math homework because I suck at it and Gale's a wiz with numbers and stuff like that.

I would take Prim over to Gale's instead of Madge's because Rory and Vick liked having someone older to play with and Prim was in love with Posy. I still had lunch at Madge's and she insisted that Gale join us.

After a few weeks my mother started coming out of her depression and Gale started coming over to my house a lot but we always went back and forth between our houses and the laundry mat that his mom ran.

But my favorite day was always Sunday and our weekly hunting trips. Gale and I where always happiest when we where in the woods together.

We had a special spot that was just ours, a large flat rock in what some people would call a meadow. It had wild flowers and berry bushes. We would pick berries and eat them on the rock. We always made a game of it.

"Ok Catnip let's play a game." He smiles and I glare.

"Gale you know I hate that name it's stupid."

"No, it's cute. I like it so...you're stuck with it. So deal with it and play a game with me."

I shrug and roll my eyes. "Fine. Let's play this game."

"Good, now you sit here," he its me on the edge of the long flat rock and walks to the other side. "And I'll sit here." He smile and I laugh.

"So what's the game, Hawthorne?"

"It's simple Everdeen. I'm going to take these," he picks up a handful of blackberries and shows them to me. "And you're going to catch them." I hold out my hands and he laughs. "Not with our hands Katniss."

"Then with what Gale?" I look confused, he laughs harder. I turn up my nose and he almost falls off the rock from laughing so hard.

"Don't get mad Cat...Kat." he draws out the second so I know he's correcting himself. He knows that if he uses that awful nickname right now I'll slap him.

"With your mouth Kat. You catch five and than you get to throw some at me. Deal?"

I smile and plan my payback. "Deal. Hawthorne."

The first few miss but after three I get the hang and quickly catch my five and get ready to exact my payback. I pick up a handful and take aim.

The first hits him in the hollow of his throat and he glares at me.

"That's not very nice Katniss. What would Ms. Trinket say?"

I roll my eyes and snort. Ms. Trinket is the principal of our town's school and she obsessed with manners. "Something like 'That's quite unlady like Ms. Everdeen. Now say you're sorry.'" I smile. "But you know that I'm not at all sorry."

We both laugh and the next five go right into Gale's mouth.

After our game Gale lays across the rock and pats his shoulder and I can't help the smile. This is my spot. I nestle my head into the crook and his arms wrap around me. I love being this close to Gale because it makes me feel so safe.

"So are you looking forward to next Saturday Kat?"

"Kinda, but only because it means so much to Madge and she is one of my best friends."

"She loves a party, even if it's not about her. But with it being your birthday she can't wait for this one."

"It's going to be a lot of people though." I say ever though I know it's not going to be that bad.

"Just her and Peeta, Finn and Annie, Jo and Cato, and our siblings and moms. So not that bad Katniss, stop being a pain." He pokes at my ribs and I yelp in mock hurt. "But the real fun happens on Sunday."

I raise an eyebrow and life my head to look into his eyes. "What happens on Sunday that's so special?"

Gale smiles the kind of smile that he saves for when he plans to egg a house or paper a tree or sneak out after curfew.

"Well I talked to your mom and she said that I could take you some place special, just you and me."

"Where are we go?" I ask but I know he'll never just give me that kind of information and none of our friends will.

"Don't think of asking anyone...not even Jo, because she won't tell."

"That's fine. I'll ask Annie...she'll tell me everything."

He smiles and I want to hit him again, just for being a dick. "She doesn't know anything, we all made sure of that cause she can't keep a secret for five seconds before she spills it." He gives me a kiss on the forehead and looks at his watch. "Let's get back before Prim and Vick drive Jo crazier then she already is."

My phone goes off and I smile. It's the little four note tune that tells me I have a text from Gale. I slide my finger across the screen and see his message. 'Be there in ten. You better be ready Kat.'

I roll my eyes and put the finishing touch on my hair. I've been wearing my hair in a braid since I was five. My dad would put it in two braids and when I started hunting with him at eight he started to do it in one.

Gale told me dress comfy but pretty and told me if I needed help with that I could always ask Madge and Peeta, who are the best dressed couple at school. Personally I would rather let Finnick do it, he's not gay but he does have a better handle on style then Peeta.

I pick a hunter green halter top and a pair of black skinny jeans I got from Johanna for my birthday. I put on my black ankle boots and a gold locket Peeta gave me and the matching bangle from Madge. Finn and Annie provided the seafood for the party so that was their gift.

I hear two short blasts of a horn and I shoot down the stairs. When I open the door I see Gale standing in front of the passenger side door of his truck. I love his truck it's a vintage red Chevy that belonged to his dad.

Gale is wearing a gray tee shirt and dark wash jeans, and his ever present black cowboy boots. I love this look because it's who Gale is, my rebel.

I walk toward the truck and he opens his arms for me. I let out a content sigh when his arms wrap around me.

"Happy birthday Katniss." He smile and I return it.

"Thanks Gale. So..." I start but he cuts me off with a finger to my lips.

"I'm not telling you, so stop trying. Trust me Kat."

"I always trust you, you know that. Right?" I ask and he opens the door for me.

"I know." I watch as he walks around the truck and gets in.

We drive down the back roads and we sing along to the music on the radio until he turns it off and I protest. "Hey I liked that song." I say with a pout.

"I like it too Katniss but I love to hear just you...you're better than her any day, so please?"

I roll my eye but give in because it's Gale and I only sing for him or our friends, never in public.

Cause I'd give up the chance to walk through the gate

Heaven doesn't want me

Cause my wings won't fly straight

To this world I'm just a sinner

But for you I'll be the saint

You belong in my arms

My angel, my light, my everything bright

I'll love you forever, just stay in my arms tonight

"Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire." Gale calls me this every time he hears me sing. I just roll my eyes and playfully smack his arm.

"I'm serious Katniss you're voice is on fire when you sing. It's almost as beautiful as you."

"Flattery will get you nowhere Mr. Hawthorne." I say in an impression of Ms. Trinket's odd accent. She's from the next state over from a town called Capitol.

Gale pulls over to the shoulder and stops the truck. I start to get a little nervous. "Are we there yet or is something wrong with the truck?" I ask and Gale smiles.

"No there is nothing wrong with the truck and we are very close to where we are going so it's time for the surprise." He reaches over and pops the glove box open and pulls out a long green piece of fabric. He moves over so he's next to me and puts the fabric over my eyes.

"Gale what's this for?" I ask and he snicker.

"It's for the surprise Katniss. Can you see anything?"

"Just green, that's all." With that he slides back over.

"Good." Is all he says as he restarts the truck.

About ten minutes later the truck dies again but I don't dare say anything. I just wait for him.

"Ok we're here. Are you ready?" He asks and I shake my head. "Good now stay put and I'll come get you."

I hear his door open and close and a minute later my door opens and Gale helps me out. "Ready?"

"Yes." I say as he unties the knot. When I fabric pulls away I am standing in front of a small cabin by a very large pound.

"Wow it's beautiful, how's is it?" I ask and know that this can't be my present.

"It's mine. Well it was my dad's, my grandpa built it when my dad was my age. He left it to me. It's so beautiful I just had to bring you out here to see it." Gale says with a sad but brilliant smile.

"It's perfect. Thank you for bringing me Gale." I rise up on my tip toes and place a gentle kiss to his cheek and I feel his arms wrap around me like one of his snares.

"You're the one who's perfect Karniss." He breath fans out on my skin causing an odd sensation to run through me. He release me with a smile. "So what do you have planned for the day?"

"I was thinking a swim first then lunch to start with. Sound good to you Everdeen?" I nod and he takes my hand, leading me toward the cabin.

"So how I'm going to swim without my suite?"

"There's a bag in the bathroom, Prim packed a few things in it for you."

I raise an eyebrow, "My sister? She knew and didn't say anything?" I see Gale's smile and I know I'll want to hit him when he opens his mouth.

"I had to bribe her. Paid her $10 to keep her mouth shut." I roll my eyes and he laughs. "Go change Katniss. I'll be ready when you get out."

I go into the small bathroom and find my black backpack with my suite, two sun dresses, a change of underwear, and my sandals. Prim had picked my favorite suite, my light green boyshorts and matching top. The top was a pushup that Jo picked out for me.

I grab a towel and throw it over my shoulder and exit the bathroom. When I get back to the main room Gale is folding his clothes and dressed to swim in black board shorts.

"Wow Hawthorne you look almost as hot as Finnick in those shorts." He glares at me and I laugh.

"Please Finnick wishes he was me." Gale says puffing himself up.

"Finnick is the strange one, be glad you're normal." We both laugh and Gale pulls me into his arms.

Finnick is only one of group who looks different. In our little town most kids fall into one of two groups.

Group one is blonde haired and blue eyed like Madge, Peeta, Cato, and Prim.

Group two is black haired and gray eyed like me, Gale, and my Uncle Haymitch. There are some kids who ended up with brown eyes like Johanna or Rue.

Finnick has bronze colored hair that shines like a million pennies in the sunlight and his eyes are a soft sea foam green. All the girls at school drool over him but he's madly in love with Annie Cresta, who everyone thinks is mad. Annie's dad moved her here after she saw her brother killed. I like Annie and she's good for Finn because she tames his massive ego.

"Let's go for a swim Kat." With this he leads us out of the cabin and we walk to the small lake behind it. Gale goes in first and holds him hands out to me and smiles. "Come on Katniss the water's great."

I shake my head and roll my eyes. "I do know how to swim, I mean really, two of our friends are fishes."

"Don't let Annie hear you say that. Now come on."

I walk in and put my hands in his. Gale and I have been swimming at the local pool together put I like natural water better, plus we don't have to deal with Finnick Odair as a lifeguard. The water is the perfect temp and we swim around for awhile and I'm just starting to enjoy myself when Gale chimes in.

"Let's dry off and get some lunch Kat."

"You're just mad cause I'm better than you." I say splashing a handful of water at him.

"Oh really?" He splashes back and I feel a war coming on.

"At swimming, bow hunting, and running." I say with pride but let out a yelp when Gale comes out of nowhere and grabs me.

"I'm hungry Katniss. Let's go already."

"Fine. You win this time."

We get out and I wrap the towel around myself as we go inside. I go back to the small bathroom to change and redo my hair. I find the soft yellow sundress and white wedge sandals. I brush out my hair and leave it down.

When I exit the bathroom I find the small table set my two plates. Turkey and swiss and potato chips. Ice tea and water. Sugar cookies.

"You know me so well Gale." This gets me a huge smile.

We eat in silence but it's not uncomfortable. When we're done Gale takes my plate and starts washing them as I pick up a cookie.

"So did he give them to you or did you have to pay for them?" I say before taking a bite of the cookie.

"He knows you don't like cake so he made them for you. They where a gift."

I roll my eyes. "Peeta's so sweet but please tell me he didn't ask you about hunting lessons again."

"He did," Gale laughs and I smile. "I told him what I do every time...that he's just not cut out for it."

"He's too loud. Way too loud. Even Jo told him and he still won't listen." I say with a laugh remembering Johanna's very forward attack on what she calls Peeta's 'elephant feet.'

"So what's my birthday movie this year?" I ask with a mixture of excitement and dread. Mostly because my friends have questionable taste in movies, even Gale.

"It's called The Hunger Games." Gale says as he riffles through his bag to find it.

"Sounds sad and painful. What's it about?" I say with a roll of my eyes, the dread setting in.

"About teenagers who have to fight to the death for the enjoyment of the country. There's a love story in it too, a triangle. You love those kind of movies Katniss."

"No you have me mixed up with Finnick and Madge, they love the triangles and all that stuff. Oh and don't forget Peeta, he gets all in a twist over love stories." I stick two fingers in my mouth and fake gag.

"Come on Kat...it will be fun. I'll pop some popcorn and you can throw it at the screen."

"Fine. Let's get this party started."

Gale comes over with a bowl of popcorn in one hand and the movie in the other. He leaves the case on the table and hands me the popcorn. Hmm extra butter. I pick up the case and turn up my nose.

He sits and puts the bowl on his lap and holds his arm open, waiting for me. I smile and settle my head into the crook of his neck and he wraps his arm around my shoulders.

"Comfy Katniss?" I nod and he presses play.

I spend the whole movie half watching it and half planning the accidents that will lead to Peeta and Annie's deaths because Madge had nothing to do with this one.

"So what did you think?" Gale asks and I lift my head to look at him.

"It wasn't that bad. Less mush then I had planned for so I guess Annie and Peeta are safe. That Liam Hemsworth guy was pretty hot. Kinda looked like you."

"So you think I'm hot?" Gale says raising an eyebrow.

"I said he was hot. You're...you're just...Gale." I smile and he has a look of mock hurt on his face. "Oh don't start that Hawthorne you know every girl in school thinks you're hot. So don't even act hurt."

"I love you Katniss."

"I know. Everybody loves me, I'm the mockingjay." Our school's mascot. Every year Ms. Trinket picks someone to represent the school at all the important events and this year she picked me.

"Wanna go hunting in some real woods Katniss? See how good of a hunter you really are." I glare at him and he laughs.

"Bring it on Gale. Cleaner kill wins." I say this and I know that it will turn into a fight because we both believe we have the cleaner kill.

"Well it's your birthday Kat. So why don't I just let you win this time and next time we can debate it?"

"Cause there's no fun in letting me win and you love fun fighting as much as I do Mr. Hawthorne." I smile, tilt my head, and shrug. This gets me a huge laugh.

"Come on Katniss. Let's go."

We spend a few hours circling each other and catching nothing, I know that Gale is waiting for me to make the first kill but I won't let him have the satisfaction. I loose sigh of him and it's getting close to sunset and I don't like being in the woods when it's dark.

"Gale...Gale where are you? It's getting dark and you know I hate..." I almost jump out of my skin when his arm wraps around my waist from behind. "Jesus Gale you scared the sh..." He cuts off my words by producing a bouquet of wildflowers.

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl." He says as he gives my waist a gentle squeeze.

"Thanks. They're beautiful." I smile as I inhale the scents.

"Wanna go out to the field and see the stars?"

"Of course." He knows I love to watch the stars out here where there seems to be a million more in the sky here then in town. I have other reasons for loving it but I keep them to myself.

We drive for about twenty minutes until we get the the field. It's a corn field with a driving path through it and a large open space in the middle. Every year we have a Harvest Feast dance in this field. Gale like to come out here and just look at the stars with me.

Gale loves this truck, it was his dad's but last summer we repainted it ourselves with some help from Peeta, who is going off to art school in New York after we graduate and Madge is going to take some classes at whatever school he ends up going to.

Gale is already working part time with my Uncle Hatmitch doing construction work and I help out part time at his mom's laundry mat. I keep telling Gale he needs to go off and do something big, maybe even join the military or go to school for architecture, but he says he doesn't want to leave West Virginia yet.

Gale had a thin padding fitted into the liner of his truck bed, he said it was to protect it from dents but I think it's because he wants us to be comfortable when he go star gazing. I lay with my head on his chest and his arms wrapped around me, a blanket over us to hold in the warmth, the nights here are cool.

"Gale why don't you go to New York with everyone else? Madge's Uncle Caesar is renting her that house. Peeta's going to art school and Madge wants to teach, Finnick thinks he can be the next male sex symbol and Annie goes where he does. Cato and Jo are going too and I wanna go too but...I don't..." I don't know what I want to say or even how to say it.

"Don't want to what Katniss? Leave me here alone?" Gale says in an easy tone but it's true I don't want to leave him here but I don't want to force him to go with me just because I don't want to go alone.

"Would you go with me to New York?" I look up at him and instantly regret it. The look on his face is pained and he's chewing on his bottom lip.

"Do you really want me to Katniss?"

"Of course I do." I look into his eyes and they seem so pale in the moonlight. "You're my best friend."

"Is that all I am Katniss?" His face is again drawn in careful lines, his eyes so filled with emotions I can't read.

"No...I don't know. What else is there? You've been such a huge part of my life since that day with the snares and everyday since. You're my Gale and I'm your Catnip."

I see him smile and the pain seems to wash from his face for a moment. His fingers curl under my chin and pull my face up. "I hope this work...I really do."

"Hope what works Gale? I don't understand."

"I love you Katniss Everdeen. I know I say that every now and then but I mean it...I mean...I'm..." He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "I love you, I have been since that same day but now I realize I'm in love with you like Peeta is with Madge, Finnick with Annie, even Cato who is very much in love with Johanna...she's just to much of a smartass to take him seriously. But there is only one girl for me and that's you Kat."

"You've never even kissed me." I say in shock because it's the only thought that will go from my brain to my mouth.

"You're mom said I had to wait until you where sixteen before I could do it." He says matter of factly.

"When did you ask my mom that?"

"Two years ago." He says with a smile."So I've been waiting for this day for a long time."

"Gale. I..."

He closes his eyes and I can see that he's taking my silence as rejection when it's not. I move up so that my face is next to his. "Please look at me." I wait a moment and he finally opens his eyes. "I love you too. You know that. I just always thought that you didn't feel the same so I never said anything."

"Katniss there hasn't been any other girl for me since you can into my life and I don't want any other girl but you." He smiles and I smile back.

"So have you kissed other girls?"

"Yeah just a two, but not since we started talking. I wanted to the but you where just a kid and..."

His hand cups my cheek and his thumb runs along the bone. He leans in and presses his lips to mine. He holds them there and after a moment he pulls back and looks at me before pressing them back to mine.

This time I feel them against mine soft and light, gentle as if I was an animal in one of his snares. He runs the tip of his tongue across my bottom lip and when I part my lips he gently explores my mouth.

His arms lock around me and pull me on top of his body before our lips pull away. "Gale. Wow."

"I love you Katniss and I can't wait to make love to you for the first time." Again he looks almost sad.

"How long do you have to wait for that?" I ask knowing my mom put some kinda rule on that too.

"Your eighteenth birthday."

"Guess you'll just have to settle for kissing me until then." I see a smile come to his face and a gleam in his eyes that makes me nervous.

"There's other things we can do until then Katniss. I'll show you." He pulls me down and kisses me again.


	2. Happy 18th (Part 1)

The little four note tune wakes me from my sleep and even thought it's Gale, I groan and suppress the urge to throw my phone against the wall.

There is one thing everyone knows about me: Katniss Everdeen is not a morning person kinda girl. No seventeen year old girl is on a Saturday.

I slide the screen and read the text.

Happy birthday Catnip. Love you.

Correction: No eighteen year old girl wants to wake up twenty minutes before her alarm goes off.

I quickly type a reply.

Thanks, Rebel. Love you too.

I drag myself to the small bathroom to pee and splash some water on my face. I hear my phone pop and I count. 1...2...3...4...5...6. Done all my friends are now dead to me.

I slide the screen and prepare for the messages.

Madge: Happy Bday. Xoxox

Peeta: Don't kill me, I made you cheese buns...but Happy Birthday.

Annie: This was Rebel's idea. Kill him. Love you baby. Happy 18th.

Finnick: Morning sex kitten. Knock him out cold. Love you birthday girl.

Cato: Happy birthday Kat. Plan Gale's death not mine.

Johanna: Come on Brainless, it's funny. We all love you, so get over it. Serious stop pouting.

I roll my eyes and mass reply.

You're all going to get an arrow to the eye, neck, or heart. Pick your spot now. I need coffee. Love you.

I send a special one just to Gale.

Forget everything I said. I hate you. Your death is going to be slow and painful torture.

I smile and pick out my outfit for the morning. I decide on a black tee with cherry blossom flowers on it and my favorite black leggings with my hunting boots. I braid my hair into my usual braid and head down stairs.

I come into the kitchen and that's when I smell them, Peeta's cheese buns. "Morning mom."

"Happy birthday Kat. Peeta brought these by for you." She smiles.

"When?" I ask before taking a big bite. I almost moan because these buns are so good. Madge is one lucky girl.

She laughs, "About twenty minutes ago. He had Madge with him bit they had to do something important so they couldn't stay.

"Yeah like running and hiding." I say under my breath but my mom hears me and laughs.

"Why would they do that. Did you threaten them again?"

I try to act shocked but she doesn't buy my act at all. "No I would never...yes...but they all deserve it."

"Let me guess 'Everybody text Katniss twenty minutes before her alarm goes off and piss her off' day again?" Prim says from behind me. "You know it was Gale's idea, right?"

"I do, but that didn't mean they had to all do it." I try to sound mad and I know that no one believes that I am.

Prim walks over and gives me a hug. "You only turn eighteen once Kat."

"Four more years for you, little duck." I can't honestly get away with calling her this much longer seeing as Prim is almost as tall as I am.

My phone buzzes and I groan when I see the message is from Gale.

Hope you're enjoying Peeta's buns, I'm trying not to be jealous. Be here in 15 so kick him out the back door. Love you. Rebel.

I laugh and hand the phone to Prim who just shakes her head.

I sit on the porch with a tumbler of coffee and wait for Gale. Like clockwork he pulls up and I have to pick my jaw off the floor. Gale's got on tight black jeans, combat boots, and a Kelly green tee shirt.

"Hey Rebel. You look hot." I rise up on my tiptoes and wrap my arms around his neck and lace my fingers through his hair. "I love your hair like this."

Gale started growing his hair out two years ago, now he wears it straight and it falls to the nape of his neck. I kiss him hard and my nails dig into his scalp.

"God Kat, don't tempt me to..." He cuts off his words with another searing kiss and his nails dig into my hips. "Oh you have to wait and see. Get in the truck, we gotta go."

I get in and he closes the door and walks quickly to the drivers seat and starts the truck. "So what's our pick up orders Hawthorne?"

"Jo's with Cato, Finn's with Annie,Peeta and Madge are at the bakery." He smiles and pulls off. "But I wanna make out some more before I pick up the gang."

"Sounds good to me, so the slag heap, our spot in the woods, or the cabin? The field's too far out." I unbuckle and slide over so I can rest my head on his shoulder.

"My office at my mom's mat? I love you like that, bent over the desk." He almost growls and I smile.

"Come on Rebel, let's go stage an uprising." He shifts a hand from the wheel and wraps it around my waist. "Eyes on the road."

"I don't need my eyes to get you off Mockingjay," I cuss under my breath and Gale snickers. "And you don't need a skirt."

We pull into the ally and Gale kills the engine. "We could just do it here."

"Kat I'm not the kind of guy who pulls a beautiful woman into a dark ally so I can have my way with her."

"Oh well, guess I have to settle for a mohogany desk." I say with mock sadness.

We make our way to Gale's office and as soon as we our both inside and the door is locked I find myself press hard against it. Gale pinning my hands above my head and his lips are hard against mine demanding and hungry.

His breath is hot against my skin and I moan when his tongue runs along the shell of my ear. "God Katniss, I can't wait for tonight. I've been waiting for this weekend of so long."

My shirt comes off and I see the smile come to his face. "I love your breasts Kat," He gives them a firm squeeze and I moan. "They're perfect for my hands. You're perfect."

I roll my eyes and Gale gives me a look that makes me almost scared of him, not because I think he will hurt me but because this is Gale's 'I'm dead serious' face.

"Katniss," My name is firm but not cold. "You are most amazing, sexy as hell, makes every other guy jealous but for some reason stays with me, hunter's dream girl...and I love you."

"I'm sorry." I pout and he smiles.

He says nothing, he just pulls my leggings down taking my panties with them.

"Hey this isn't fair. I'm naked and you're full dressed."

I see the devilish smile come to his lips and I swallow hard. "Oh it's so fair for me Kat. I get to see my girlfriend naked and eat her out for breakfast."

"So you're not going to..." I stop talking when his trigger finger slides in and starts exploring my folds.

"I'm talking a page from Finnick's sex manual." He says with a smile.

"What? Finn had a sex manual?" I don't know why I'm shocked but still.

"No but he thinks he can write one, but that not the point the point is..." He adds his middle finger and keeps the tempo slow and steady. "It's your birthday and I want this to be all about you."

My fingers locking around the coat hooks that just happens to be the perfect height for this, Gale still insists that it's just coincidence.

He slides his fingers out and slips them into his mouth sucking them clean. "Hmm...you taste amazing. I want more Kat."

I hold out my hands and help him up. I know he doesn't need my help but this is what we do, give and take.

He takes my hands and starts walking backward toward the desk, when his back hits it he pulls me flush against him and locks his hands to my hips.

He turns us and reverses our position before lifting me up and sitting me on the mahogany finished desk.

He returns to floor and places his hands on my knees. "Open up to me Katniss. Let me have a taste of my Heaven on Earth."

I roll my eyes and laugh. "Getting pickup lines from Lover Boy again Rebel?"

I moan when his tongue slowly runs along my folds and I know that the time for jokes is over.

His tongue moves in slow circles, lapping at my juices in the same way Buttercup laps at her milk. "Jesus...fuck...Gale."

"Manners Ms. Everdeen." He laughs and I shoot him the dirtiest look I can. "God your sexy when you're pissed Kat."

"I hate you." He smiles and pushes fingers in and curls them upward hitting the spot the makes my hips buck off the desk.

"Still hate me?" His voice is heavy with lust and I moan and he curls them again.

"Yes!" The word is a growl and I almost lose it the and there but I know Gale's not going to let that happen.

He leans over me and kisses me and I can feel my lips bruise almost instantly from the intensity of his assault.

Our lips remain locked and our tongues duel as his fingers pump in and out at an increasing tempo.

"I can feel you, so close, aren't you Cat...nip?"

He pulls his fingers out as he drops to his knees between my open legs, which I drape over his shoulders while his hands cup under my ass.

His mouth sucks, licks, and nips. His hands squeeze at my ass and I have to grab the desk to stop myself from thrashing.

"God Rebel...I love...fuck...please." I can feel his smile against my skin and he curls his tongue and I have to cover my mouth to stop the screaming as my orgasm hits me.

Gale licks and sucks until every drop is cleaned out of me and feel my legs start to shake as the waves of aftershock hit me.

"Fuck Katniss..." He licks the corner of his mouth and I laugh cause that's Finn's signature move.

He helps me sit up and I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him deeply. I love the way Gale's mouth tastes after he's give me oral.

"I love you too. I just hope no one heard us. Hazelle would kill us." We both laugh and I slide off the desk and quickly get dressed.

"Let's get this party started." Gale says as he grabs his keys and we head out to round up the gang.


	3. Happy 18th (Part 2)

**AN: Just a fun little chapter before the real party begins. Wanted to do a chap to set up the dynamic between everyone. Hope you enjoy and come back for more.**

We pull up to the small red brick and Gale gives the horn two short honks. I brace for the coming storm. "I already sent a text."

"Yeah well I like to piss Psycho off." Gale says with a playful smile.

"Well it's your funeral Rebel."

We both laugh as the front door opens and Psycho steps out wearing a midnight blue tank top and gray jeans. She smiles and then flips Gale off with both hands. "You do remember that her dad is a lumberjack, right?" Gale looks confused for a moment. "Have you seen what Jo can do with an axe?" Gale just laughs.

"Hey Brainless, ya know the rebellion's dead come Monday?" She leans into though the car window and give me a quick kiss on the cheek and glares at Gale before climbing into the bed of the truck. Cato come out a moment later, locking the door behind him.

Our next stop is Annie's. When we pull up she's sitting on the porch swing with Finnick next to her. He's putting the finishing touches on what I'm sure is an amazing updo.

"Come on Fish Stick! Grab Mermaid lets go!" Johanna yells from the back and I hear Cato's booming laugh.

Annie moved here shortly after the accident that killed her twin brother. Her dad wanted to get her away from the big city so they moved from LA to our little town of Seam, WA population 800 or less.

Her mother had been raised her and the house had been her grandparent's. It operates as an ocean themed B&B, it's not the tacky kind though. It has soft sea green and blue walls, light beach woods, and soft whites everywhere.

Annie isn't your normal Cali Girl with bottle blonde hair, spray tan, and blue eyes. She is a classic kind of pretty. Tall with a slender frame, waist length chestnut brown hair that falls in soft waves, cream colored skin and the most stunning emerald green eyes.

Johanna started calling her Mermaid because of Annie's love of mermaid shirts. The one she has one today matches her eyes and offsets her white camisole.

Then there's her boyfriend Finnck Odair, who is truly proof that God exits and he's an unfair bastard, Johanna's words not mine.

Finnick is perfect, too perfect. His hair is a bronze mop top of unruly curls, his skin almost golden, and his eyes are a brilliant sea form green. I've always had a small crush on him but so does every other girl with a pulse.

Cato helps Annie get in the truck and she settles in next to Johanna and they start chatting about something, probably clothes.

Finnick kisses me cheeks and smiles. "Hey Sex Kitten, I hear you're going to be a single gal come Monday so...I guess we have to wait until Tuesday to run away together." I blush and try to hide my face. "Hey Rebel, don't worry I'll take good care of her after Jo gives you the axes."

"Just get in the truck Odair. I can handle Psycho, she loves me." Gale says as he revs the engine.

"You do know she hates you, right?" I say with a smile.

"Johanna Mason hates everyone, even Cato."

I shrug and hear Johanna's laugh cut through the noise of the truck.

"So now we just need to get Lover Boy and head over to Madge's" Gale pulls off and I slide over to rest my head on his shoulder, a chorus of ohhs and awws coming from the back.

I slide open the small window and give everyone a big smile. "Headshots. No mercy. No survivors."

"Oh come one Kat. We're just having some fun with ya." Cato says with a wide smile.

"I know, but now you're second on my kill list Muscles." I slick out my tongue at him before I close the window.

"Real grown up of you Katniss. The tongue was a nice touch." Gale snickers and I roll my eyes.

"You know what they always say...all's fair in love and war."

"I think it was John Lenon who said 'Make love not war'" Gale says as we pull up in front of Mellark's Bakery.

"I know, look where that got him."

Peeta comes out holding a white cake box with a huge pale green bow on it. My cake, the only kind I really like. He hands me the box with a smile as big as the bow.

"Red velvet with cream cheese icing, for my favorite girl. Did you enjoy my buns this morning?"

"Yes I did they where hot but don't let Princess know that, she'll kill me." He kisses my cheeks then shots Gale a look that makes them both laugh.

Madge's father is the mayor of our little town and Madge and I have been best friends since birth. Our mother's had grown up together too and are still close today.

We all pile out of the truck and head for the back of the house where the outside door to the basement level is. The basement of Madge's house has been turned into a stand alone two bedroom apartment of sorts.

I put the cake in the fridge as everyone settles into the couches and chairs and floor spaces in the living room. I see Gale on the love seat and I know he's saving me a spot.

I hear the door to Madge's room close and a moment later she comes bouncing out into the room.

She wraps me in a tight hug. "Happy birthday mockingly." She kisses both of my cheeks and smiles. "This is going to be so much fun Katniss. I promise."


	4. Happy 18th (Part 3)

It feels like a normal Friday for our little group, not my eighteenth birthday. This make me smile because it's what I want most, all my best friends together...laughing and enjoy ourselves.

Every inch of the coffee table is cover in junk food and soda. Oreos, Doritos, extra butter popcorn, chocolate pretzels, Mt. Dew, vanilla Coke, and jelly beans...just to name mine and Gale's favorite things.

We're moved from the chairs and couches to the floor, the girls sitting in the boys laps...paired by couple.

Madge Undersee and I have been besties since the cradle, she's like my twin...we even share a weird twin-like bond and Prim thinks of her as a big sister.

Then there's her boyfriend, Peeta Mellark. The first day of school we where on the playground and he kept tripping over his shoe laces and the other kid's picked on him and that was the first fight I ever got into.

This memory makes me smile. "Hey you remember the first time I slapped you?"

I see him rub his cheek as if the slap was fresh and we all burst out laughing. "Yeah you where a bitch back then too, Tiger."

"And you where a dick, Cato." I say and give him a sneer as I roll my eyes.

Cato was the one who was picking on Peeta the worse and gave him the nickname "Duck Boy." I was the first girl to ever hit him but not the last. His second came later that day after class ended it came in the form of a punch to the jaw by another girl.

"Yeah then I bruised his jaw and we're been in a love/hate spat ever since." Johanna says with an overly dramatic sigh.

"It's true no one fights are makes up quite like you two...so it has to be true love at first punch." Gale says as his arms tighten around my waist and his lips brush my ear. "Wanna fight Kat?" He snicker and I snort.

"God you two need to fuck already. Serious the sexual tension's insane." Finnick says shooting me and Gale a look of mock discomfort.

"Finnick Odiar!" Annie's outraged voice stops me before I can retort.

"Calm your flippers Mermaid, they know I'm right." Finnick says with a superior smile plastered on his face.

"Odair I should ki..." I start and Gale pushes me down before I can leap from his arms and lunge at Finn.

"What?" He raises one perfect eyebrow and shoots me a devilish smile, "Want me to kiss you that bad, Sex Kitten?" He pout his lips at me.

"FINNICK!" This time it's me who is outraged, but like Annie it's not a true rage.

"He's not the only one, ya know?" Peeta says almost shyly.

"What the hell, Mellark?" I say and hear Gale laugh behind me.

"Come on Katniss. Do you really not know?" I turn so I can look at him and he smiles, that smug smile that makes me want to hit him.

"Ok guys be honest now...who in this room has thought about kissing Katniss?" Gale asks.

I look at the raised hands and the only thing keeping me from running is Gale's vice grip on my waist. "See Kat...everyone wants you, except Madge."

"Ew, that would just be gross, she's my sister." Madge says and shoots everyone a dirt look, this earns her a chorus of laughs.

"Gale?" Finnick looks at him for a moment and I know they're having some kind of silent convo like Madge and me and then they both look from Cato to Peeta.

"I'll allow it, Fish Stick...only if Kat's ok with it thought." Gale says and whispers in my ear and after a moment I find my voice.

"I'll allow it." I say and see Finn's jaw drop.

"Fuck. Serious Kat?" He says covering his heart in shock.

"If the girls are ok with it?" I say and they all look to Finnick.

He release Annie and stands to his feet. "Gentlemen...I propose a contest in honor of our gorgeous birthday girl the sexy as hell, girl on fire, Katniss Everdeen." He pauses and give me a bow. "A kissing contest...if it's ok with you lovely ladies, that is?"

Jo looks from Annie. "I'm in." Cato shoots her a questioning look. "What? If you get to kiss Brainless, I wanna do it too."

Finn looks at Annie and she give him a shy smile. "Finn's right you are sexy as hell. Kat so...I'm in too."

Cato makes a laugh wolf whistle and I feel my face grow hot, I try to hide in the crook of Gale's neck. "It's a compliment Katniss. Everyone loves you and I trust you with this circle."

"Alright since Madge is Kat's 'sister' and Gake's her...well Gale." Finnick starts and I have to laugh because I have never called him my boyfriend, he's just 'my Gale.' "They will be our judges, but Katniss has finally say. We'll go by alphabetical order...Cato, me, then Peeta. Annie and lastly Johanna."

"Saving the very best for last...I approve for once Odair." Johanna says with a smile that makes Finnick laugh quite loudly.

"Keep wishing that Mason, maybe it will come true." Johanna's gaze turn murderous and we all laugh. "Alright boys line up."

Gale stands up bringing me with him and stands me in the center of the room. He gives me a peck on the cheek and whispers, "Have fun...I'll be waiting." He walks over to the love seat and sits with Madge.

"Ok there's the rules everyone. Each kiss starts with a simple press of the lips and it's up to Katniss to continue, as far as she wants to take it." Gale says and I feel the heat rise in my cheeks.

First is Cato, who is a monster at 6'2. Gale is an inch or so taller but Cato has at least 50 pounds on Gale and most of that is muscle. Cato is the head. QB of the football team and most kids from other schools are piss scared of him because of his looks.

"Don't listen to Jo, Kat...first is always best." He smiles and lifts me up and presses his lips to mine.

I don't fear Johanna but once our lips make contact it feels weird and I pull away quickly. "Sorry Muscles but it like kissing my brother." She smile and he returns it quickly.

"Yeah it was weird for me too, but I still love you." He says as he goes to sit with the others.

Next is Finnick Odair and I swallow hard because, honestly, who wouldn't want to kiss him. But I worry about Annie for my own reasons.

He steps forward and I know the kiss won't happen right away, that's not his style...foreplay is big for him.

He wraps one arm around my waist and pulls me against him. I let out a small moan and he snickers as his lips hover at my ear.

"Are you ready for me beautiful?" I nod and he looks over my shoulder at Gale. "Don't worry I won't steal her...yet." I hear Gale and Annie laugh and I feel better.

"Take the lead Odair." I say and a moment later my lips are crushed to his and I am amazed at his taste, a perfect mix a salt and mint.

I let my lips part when I feel Finn's tongue drag along my bottom lip. Our tongue dance and I make a mental note that he is almost as good as Gale at the gentle heart melting kinda kiss.

He pulls away and give me that famous smile. "So you and me, Tuesday?" I shake my head.

"Dream on Odair." I say and give him a kiss on the cheek.

The next in line makes my stomach twists into an almost painful knot. Peeta Mellark.

I want to run and hide but instead I walk over to Gale and Madge. "Are you sure about this?" I direct the question at both of them, because they both know my secrets.

"I trust you both Kat." Gale give me the smile he saves for just me.

"I mean it when I say this...I don't mind sharing." Madge says and I must have the most shocked look on my face.

"Thanks Madge." I say and walk back to Peeta.

He stands there with his face staring at his double laced shoes. I put my forefinger and middle finger under his chin and force him to look at me.

"You don't have to...I understand." Peeta says and he gives me a small smile.

"I love you Peeta. I've always wanted to do this...kiss you I mean. Madge is like my sister but unlike Cato I don't think of you as a brother." This makes his smile grow bigger.

I step forward and lace my hands around Peeta's neck, letting my fingers lace into the waves of his blonde hair. "Madge said she would share as I can kiss you however I want. So I want your hands on my hips for starters."

I feel his shaking hands settle on my hips and like Finn he pulls me against him. "I love you Katniss."

"I know, I love you too." With his I tighten my grip on his hair. "Now kiss me like you want to, Lover Boy."

His lips crush to mine and I can't help the moan that escapes between our joined lips, he tastes like cinnamon and dill. Our kiss is bruising, our tongues locked in a fierce duel and I moan again when Peeta's hands slip under my shirt to touch the bare skin of my waist.

I hear a loud wolf whistle from Cato and break away from Peeta to see Finnick's mouth gaped open in shock, Madge and Gale have huge smiles on their faces.

"Wow Kat, that was amazing." Peeta says with a shy smile.

I hug him and whisper into his ear. "Madge said she'd share with me and Gale's ok with it."

"Really?" Peeta stammers and I smile giving him a light press of our lips.

"It could be fun, the four of us." I say and we walk over to our other halves.

Madge stands and Peeta sits down and pulls her into his lap. I lean down and give Gale a kiss on the cheeks. "Thanks you." I say and he smiles.

"Your welcome." Gale says and hands me a glass of Mt. Dew and I take a long sip.

"Damn Brainless, I gotta admit that was steamy. I'm gonna have to step things up." Jo says with a smirk.

I roll my eyes and she smiles. Our lips touch and the first thing that hits me is the taste of her strawberry lipgloss. I have to admit the Jo's got some pretty lips but that doesn't mean I wanna lock tongues with her.

We both pull away at the same time after maybe 10 seconds. "I'll stick to kissing Cato, but thanks for the fun Catnip."

Lastly is Annie because Johanna shoved in front of her just to be an ass, I'm sure.

I have always had a bit of a girl crush on Annie. She has the perfect face for a pixie, wide emerald green eyes, a delicate nose, and full lips. Chestnut hair with thick red highlights and high cheekbones. Her skin is like Finn's with a sheen of golden to it.

I look at Finnick and he seems to be both excited and scared. I look at him and try to mimic his smile. "Don't worry I won't steal her...yet."

I turn back to Annie and she smiles. "I'm sorry you know Finn's ego."

"Yeah Annie I think the whole town knows, but when it comes to girls, I would rather kiss you the Jo. So let's give Finn a little show, just for giggles...ready?"

I put my hands on her waist and she wraps hers around my neck and I whisper in her ear, "I have thought about this...just to be honest. You're a knockout Mermaid."

Your lips touch and I can taste the chocolate and salt on her lips from the pretzels and I remember us getting sick on them after Finn and Annie's first and only fight.

It was the only fight because at school the next day I told the whole lunch room that I would put an arrow through his dick if he every yelled at her again, I saw a few guys grab themselves at that comment.

I gently push Annie's lips apart and unlike my kiss with Peeta this is a slow, gentle type of kiss. I have to admit that it feels good...she's such a delicately passionate girl and I can see why Finn loves her so deeply because I would kill to protect her after the hell she has had to face.

When we break away I hug her tightly to me and smile. "I love you Annie and if I have to run away it will be with you not Finn." We both laugh and turn to Finnick, my arm still wrapped around Annie's waist.

"Me and Kat, Tuesday. Sorry Finn." Annie says with a smirk and Finnick's continues to sit in silence.

I walk over and sit on Gale's lap and his arms lock around me. "Fucking hell Kitten. That was hotter than watching you kiss Peeta."

I roll my eyes and shake my head. Boys will be boys. But the thought of what Madge said hits me and I whisper something in Gale's ear and he simply says. "I have to have you first. Then we'll talk about that."

"Well after that who's ready for dessert?" Peeta says and we all laugh.

"I thought Katniss was dessert." Finnick raises and eyebrow and flashes his perfect white teeth at me.

"Yeah for Gale maybe. Come on I want some of Peeta's cake." Johanna says in her trademark smartass tone.

"Me too." I moan a little and hear Gale's snicker behind me.

"Happy 18th birthday. Sex Kitten." Gale nips at my ear and I moan. "Just wait for this weekend."

**AN: Hope this longer chapter makes of for the last one...which was a bit short for me but I stop where it feels right. Please let me know what you thought of the contest.**


	5. Birthday Weekend (Part 1)

I watch Gale as he works on his truck and I have to admit that the view is fantastic. He insists on putting the camper shell on the truck, insists on not staying in a hotel until we get to where we're going...and he won't tell me where we're going. Plus he had Madge and Annie pack my bags for me so I don't even have an idea on the subject.

I stop my internal pouting and turn my focus back to him. We both have similar features, both of us have straight black hair and silver gray eyes. Our skin has an olive tone to it but Gale is a shade or two darker than me.

Gale and I where once thought to be brother and sister or at least cousins by Finnick and Annie when they first moved to town. We laughted because the idea seemed crazy to us even then.

The major difference between us is the set of our jaws. Gale's has a strong, squared jaw that shows off high cheekbones. Mine is rounded, my cheeks a bit fuller. Hazelle says that we balance each other out, that I calm him down and he motivates me to action.

Right now the only action he is motivating me to is violence. Not in a painful angry way unless the images of me ripping what's left of his clothes off, letting him slam me against the side of the truck, my nails raking down his back while his dig into my thighs as he fucks me senseless counts as painful and angry.

I scan his form from head to toe and I press my tights together to hold in the wetness that surges as I watch him work.

Gale's hair is pulled back at the nape of the neck, I smile because he does this for me. He's shirtless and the summer sun has caused a light sheen of sweat to form on his arms, back, and chest.

Every inch of his body is lightly muscled and between his shoulder blades is a tattoo that Peeta designed for him for his 18th birthday.

The heart in the center is a tangle of weaved vines and leaves, the crown above the heart is made of thin strips of twigs. Both where fashioned from the real materials thanks to Finn and Annie, who both grew up in fishing families so ropes and knot are in their blood.

Hazelle gave me a picture from her wedding to help is complete the design, the heart is held in a pair of hands. The hands in the picture where Gale's fathers wrapped around his mother's waist.

In Madge's elegant hand my first name is written in the space between the crown and the heart. This tattoo is a gift from all of us to him because we love him.

Gale's considered by most to be tall at 6'2 but with me being 5'9 he's not much taller me. His shoulders are broad and his chest is wide. His waist tappers and his hips and ass are to die for.

His black jeans hang low on his hips and when he turns to face me my eyes linger on his well defined abs and that V that leads to one of the most impressive cocks I've eve seen...not that I've seen a lot.

He raises an eyebrow and smirks. "See anything you like Sex Kitten?"

I roll my eyes and laugh. "Yes. I like everything I see and a few thing I can't but please don't use Fish Stick's nickname for me. I like yours better." I smile and giggle when he shoots me a look of mock hurt.

I open my arms and he wraps his around my waist and I lock my hands around his neck. "I love you...you smartass little brat."

"Brat? So I'm a brat now, Hawthorne?" I shoot him a death look but he knows I don't mean it.

"Kat...Katniss. Give me a chance to make it up to you? Please?" He says in a low husky voice and the way he says please makes me moan and bite my bottom lip.

"And how do you plan to do that Rebel?" I ask and when I run my tongue along the shell of his ear I'm rewarded with a growl that sounds almost animalistic in its nature.

"I'm all hot and sweaty and I need a shower. Join me and I'll show you just how sorry I am. How does that sound Kat?" He says with a smile that shows off his perfect white teeth and would put Finnick's 'sex smile' to shame.

No one's home right now so I know that's why Gale suggested the idea of a shared shower. He has his own bathroom but because of the younger kids we try to keep things under wraps.

I sit on the bed and watch as Gale picks out something clean to wear. I smile when I see what he's picked out. A Kelly green tee with a graffiti design of a mockingjay on it, made for all of us by Peeta, and a pair of clean black shorts.

Johanna likes to call Gale 'emo' for his love of black jeans but I think it's sexy as hell. I have seen a few pairs of tan pants that Gale will wear for school events, but it's not really right on him.

He sets the clothes on the dresser and walks over to where I am and sits behind me, his legs wrapping around mine as his arms claim my waist. He buries his nose in my neck and lets out a moan.

"God. I want you Kat." He speaks the words into my skin and I shiver.

"How?" I feel his smile and his lips move up my neck to my ear.

"How do I want you, is that what you want to know? Hmm...let's see." He says as his fingers lock around the hem of my shirt and it raises slowly and then is thrown to the floor.

Since my 16th birthday I've gotten into the habit of wearing matching sets of underwear just in case Gale sprung a makeout session on me, I wanted to be ready.

"You know I lied that first time, about my favorite color?" I smile and he laughs.

"I know your favorite color's black but..." He cuts off my words when I feel his hands messing with the buttons of my shorts.

"Seeing you in that green lace bra...God damn Kat, that made me so hard. It changed my mind about a lot of things." He says and slowly drags his fingers up my spine until he reaches the clasp of my bra.

"So I could thank Jo for her insistence that I wear prettier panties and a matching bra?" I say with a snicker.

"I'd like it better if you didn't have them on Katniss." With that my bra is removed from my body and Gale's hands cover my breasts and my nipples slide between his trigger and middle fingers.

"You have perfect breasts Katniss...perfect for my hands," he gives them a light squeeze and I moan. "And for my mouth. I'm getting hard just thinking about having these in my mouth while I make love to you for the first time this weekend."

"Fuck..." I hiss as his hand dips into my panties without warning. "Fuck Rebel, give a girl some warning first...maybe a little foreplay." I say with mock shock and I know he doesn't buy one word of it.

"You want foreplay Katniss?" The tone of his voice makes the hair on my neck stand on end. "Stand up."

I do as I'm told and wait for him. I learned about a year ago that Gale had a kinky side. I know all guys watch porn and masturbate but I learned that Gale likes to be in control.

He's been the 'man of the house' since he was 14. He worked odd jobs around town, the stop owners paid him under the runs everything major past him, so I understand his need for control.

I feel hin standing behind me and I swallow hard. "I love you Katniss." He pulls the hairband from my hair and his fingers unlace my braid. "You're so beautiful...so perfectly beautiful."

I whimper as his thumps hook into the waistband of my shorts and pulls them down until they are at my feet in a pool of denim. I hear his deep inhale in my ear. "You smell amazing. Like pine and honeysuckle and..."

His trigger finger slides over my lace covered folds and I moan. "This is all for me...all because of me. Only I can do this for you."

I grow instantly wet at the possessive edge to his voice. Fuck he's so hot right now. His thumps are back at my waist but now they are looped around my green lace panties. "You want these gone, Kat?"

I nod my head, positive that words will fail me at this moment but Gale has other ideas. "Say it Katniss."

"Please." The word is a strangled moan on my lips but this doesn't make him happy.

"What was that...you want me to stop?" I can hear the wicked grin in his voice and I moan loudly.

"Off...please..." My voice becomes a pleading whine. "Please." I am free of them in a heart beat and I feel Gale's hands on my hips.

"I lied to you Katniss...about the shower." I smile and hear him snicker. "To be honest I just wanted to give you a little 'gift' before we start our trip."

I feel his fingers lace and twist at my hair until it's in a bun and he secures it with my hair band. "There that's better. Now close your eyes." I do and I almost jump when I feel him standing in front of me. "I wanted to start your birthday weekend by giving you a part of my heart."

I feel the metal on my chest, the thin chain around my neck and I smile because I feel the shape of the heart on my skin. He places a gentle kiss to my lips. "Open your eyes Mockingjay."

I look down and see the thin wrapping of silver that forms the heart which is covered in emerald clips. "Is it?" Gale nods.

"The same one. She wanted you to have it but wanted me to give it to you." He kisses my forehead and we sigh.

"I love it." The necklace had been the last gift from Gale's father to his mother. He gave it to her in honor of Posy, their only girl.

"I love you...now lay down. I want to taste you and drink you and listen to you moan as I draw out every last ounce of your orgasm."

With those words he guides me to the bed and settles me so that I'm comfortable and he settles on his knees between my legs.

When his tongue drags along my core I feel a shiver run through my body. Three more slow licks and I'm begging for more. I smile when his trigger finger replaces his tongue and he slowly glides it in and out at a steady pace. He adds his middle finger and my hips buck off the bed at the sensation.

"Fuck Kat. You're always so warm and wet, and inviting. I can't wait to get to the..." He stops for a second before continuing. "hotel and bury myself inside of you."

I want to ask but I know he won't tell me anything so I don't ask. "Harder." I moan.

"What did you say Catnip?" He smirks and I want to slap him.

I grit my teeth and force the words out with a growl. "Harder Rebel."

With this request his tempo becomes punishing and I feel my insides twist as my orgasm builds. "God Gale I'm..."

His tongue quickly replaces his fingers and a moment later his tongue is twirling as his lips suck at the juices. I feel the last spasm and I whimper when his hands and tongue leave my body.

"God Kat you taste like Heaven but it's time to hit the road so let's get you dressed. We have a big weekend ahead of us Mockingjay."


	6. Birthday Weekend (Part 2)

AN: Please leave me some love if you love the chapter. Thanks for reading.

"So Rebel..." I try to keep an innocent tone to my voice as I speak. "where are we going?" I see him attempt to fight the smile as it forms on his lips.

"If you're next question is 'Are we where yet?' I'm going to pull this truck over and..." I see the smile turn wicked and I feel myself grow wet.

"And what? Spank me?" He shoots me a sideways look and I let my tongue dart out and run it quickly across my top lip.

His grip on the wheel tightens until his knuckles turn white and I snicker.

"Shit Kat..." He hisses and I unbuckle myself and slid over next to him. I let my lips hover over his ear as the idea strikes me.

"Keep your eyes on the road, focus only on driving." I let my hand cup the bulge in his jeans and feel it grow instantly larger under my touch.

"Kat..." He growls it's a low predatory sound that makes me moan and my hand moves to release him from his jeans and boxers.

I raise an eyebrow once the zipper is pulled down. "Since when did you go commando Rebel?"

He snickers and the smile on his face makes me bite my lower lip at a memory that comes to mind.

"The last time we were on a long road trip and you gave me the most amazing road head." I smile because he's remembering the same trip.

"Well..." I give his quickly hardening shaft a firm pump, listen to the growl rise in his throat. I do it once more before I lower my head to his lap.

I keep my fingers wrapped around his shaft, my thumb and forefinger just under the head. I dart out my tongue and let it draw slow circles on his skin and lap at the small beads of precum. I push my tongue into the slit.

"Fucking...God...Kat." I do it again and I earn a few more curses before I feel the truck pull to the side of road. "In the back...NOW!"

It's a dark and we're on a back road because Gale hates the highway and tries to avoid it as much as possible. I slide back to my side and open my door and quickly make my way to the back of the truck.

As I go to open the hatch I stop when I feel Gale's hands lock onto my hips and his erection pushes into my ass. "God I want you...I need you and there's no one around to hear you scream and I want you to scream."

I crawl into the back first and settle into the space Gale prepared as a makeshift bed for us. He hate stop at cheap hotel and with both of is being hunters and nature lovers he prefers this and I don't complain.

I watch as Gale locks the hatch and crawls over to me. His pants are still open and his erection is still rock hard. "I wasn't finished." I say with a hint of annoyance in my tone that makes him snicker.

He sits with his back against the trucks window and give me a shit eating grin. "Well feel free to continue Katniss."

I bite my lip and settle between his legs. I dip my head down and let my tongue swirl around the head before wrapping my lips around it.

I feel Gale pull at my hair and in a moment his fingers are unbraiding my hair. When he's done his fingers lace into my hair and I hear him moan as they twist.

I smile around his shaft as I relax my jaw and take all of Gale into my mouth when he hits the back of my throat he hisses, "Fuck Katniss."

Gale loves when I deep throat him and doing it on the side of the road just adds a thrill to it that makes it better.

"I love you..." I hollow out my cheeks and suck harder as I feel him growing closer to an orgasm and he starts to pull at my hair and with one last pass he comes and I suck until I clean him out completely "Fuck Mockingjay. You sure know now to calm an uprising."

I shake my head and smile as I lick at the corners of my lips. I moan and Gale smiles. I turn and settle against him, letting my head rest in the crook of his neck.

His left arm locks around my torso just under my breasts and he pushes them up. "You have such beautiful breasts Katniss, so round and full and I love the taste of them in my mouth."

His right hand slides down my torso and he makes quick work of the buttons of my shorts. He lets his trigger finger run along the band of my lace boy shorts. "You're so sexy in these little lace shorts of yours. I love the way they make your ass look. I love the way they look pooled around your knees while I pound my cock into your perfect...oh so perfect ass."

I suck in a sharp breath when I feel him pinch and roll my clit between his thump and trigger finger. I moan loudly as he grinds the nub causing a pain mixed with pleasure to shoot through every nerve in my body. "Please...Gale..." I whimper as he clamps down harder.

His breath is hot on my skin as his lips hover over my ear. "Scream for me Mockingjay."

With that request he thrusts his middle finger into me while his thump and trigger remain clamped to my clit. I open and close my mouth but no sound comes out.

He snickers and it's a sinfully wicked sound that makes my body go weak with longing. He quickly adds his ring finger and sets a pace that makes me buck my hips.

"Scream for me." His voice again takes on that deep predatory growl.

"Gale..." My voice is a strangled whisper and he stops the movement of his fingers.

"Face me." His voice is firm and I quickly turn toward him.

He loops his fingers into the belt loops of my shorts and I lift my butt to allow him to remove them. He does but leaves my panties on.

He pulls them down so they pool at my knees and then he pulls my legs so that my knees are sitting on his lips.

I swallow hard because I know what's coming next. "God Kat you're so beautiful...so warm, and wet, and mine." The last word is said through clinched teeth and the look on his face makes me bite my lip.

He gently messages my clit, moving his finger in small soothing circles. "Did I hurt you Katniss?" The edge is gone and his voice is the one he uses with a animal caught in his snares or Posy when she's sick or hurt.

I shake my head and he smiles as his finger stops its action. "Good but...you still have to scream for me."

His middle finger slips in and swirls around my walls. I moan and he quickly adds his trigger and moves them in and out at a slow and measured pace.

I whimper and he slowly increases his tempo. "Scream..."

He starts to move in and out and his fingers trust with such a bruising force that I arch my ass off the mattress to allow him better access.

He curls his fingers upward and they make contact with the bundle of nerves and I feel my legs start to trimmer with each trust.

He pounds into me and I hear the growl rip through the cabin and I feel the orgasm build.

"Come on Sex Kitten...scream for your Rebel." He looks at me with eyes that burn like molten silver, eyes that are filled with lust and desire but under it all I see love.

He adds a third finger and I throw my head back and his name rips from my lips in a scream that makes my throat go instantly horse as the waves of my orgasm hit me as Gale's talented fingers continue to work at me until the last wave crest.

"God I love you." I say as he helps me sit up. I watch as he sucks each of his fingers clean.

"And I love the way you taste." He licks his lips after he's done with his fingers.

I pull my panties up and curl myself into him. I press my lips to the skin over his heart and then nestle my ear there, listening as his heart rate slows.

"I love you you know that, right?" His voice is gentle but it's not the same tone as before. "Don't get me wrong I love your body and I love being you pleasure but it's more..."

"I know. You waited four years to kiss me and another two years to make love to me. I know we done a lot of things but I'm amazed that you've kept that promise. So if that's not true love, I don't know what is." I say as I raise my head to look into his eyes.

"I love you Katniss, since I was 14 and everyday since then and by this time tomorrow I plan to make love to you until you fall asleep wrapped in my arms." He places a gentle kiss to my forehead and I smile.

"Are we there yet?" I ask and I feel his arms squeeze me tighter as the laugh vibrates in his chest.

"Don't tempt me to spank you Everdeen."

I free myself from his embrace and crawl on my hands and knees toward the hatch but I stop halfway and lower my front and push my ass into the air. "Do it Hawthorne."

His hand crack firmly across my ass and I moan loudly. "Let's go Kat...I want to get you to the hotel so I can make you scream as I come inside of you for the first time."

"Damn Rebel, you're gonna start another uprising if you keep talking like that." I say as I make my way to the door of the truck.

He stops me before I can protest he slams me against the truck and presses his body into mine.

"My little Mockingjay I'll always have an uprising ready to start when your around. Now get in the truck and stay in your belt. He steps back and I raise my hand to my forehead. "Yes sir, Soldier Hawthorne."

He smiles but I stay in form. "At ease Soldier Everdeen. Now let's go."


	7. Birthday Weekend (Part 3)

**AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger but I want the dinner and after to be their own chapter**.

I step out onto the balcony, my bare feet warmed by the sun heated wood. I let my eyes fall closed as I take in a deep breath of air, the salty tint and the gentle crash of the tide sooths the nerves that grow with each passing minute.

My nervousness surprises me because Gale has been a part of my everyday life since I was twelve and he was fourteen and it's not like we haven't crossed every line we could get away with crossing. This last line the 'finish line' as Johanna put it scares the living shit out of me.

I sometimes feel like the only eighteen year old girl in the Seam who's still a virgin. Most girls rust into it but it took Gale also six months of just kissing me before he made the first tints at anything else and even then it took a few more weeks before he did anything consider to be second base. He always says, "Good things come to those who wait and you're worth waiting for Katniss."

I feel the sea breeze blow through my hair, worn loose and pinned back from my face. The skirting of my sundress sweep against my skin and I smile. It's a beautiful dress, a pale slivery islet lace that pairs perfectly with my eyes and stands out against my skin.

I feel strong arms wrap around my waist and I'm pressed into a warm that makes the sun feel like moonlight on my skin. His head rest on my shoulder and he buries his nose into my hair and I hear him sigh.

"You look beautiful Katniss." I smile and place my hands over Gale's.

"This view is beautiful." I say and feel his laugh against my skin.

"Do you want to eat lunch out here or inside? I'm happy with both as long as you're with me."

"I like it out here." I turn in his arms and I hear the moan leave my lips before I can stop it and he smile that devilish smile that makes my heart beat race and my panties drip.

"Like what you see Sex Kitten?" He raises an eyebrow and I rise up on my tip toes as my arms come up to wrap around his neck.

Gale's wearing an unbottoned dress shirt the same color as my dress, giving me a glimpses of his well defined chest and abs.

His ever present black shorts have been replaced with cream ones and his feet are bare. His dark hair pulled into a pony tail.

"Rebel you look..." I moan and his arms tighten around my waist as his lips claim mine in a gentle kiss.

"Maybe we should skip lunch and go right to dessert, how does that sound Soldier?" I ask returning his smile from earlier.

He almost growls, that low predatory sound that makes those small hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. "Tempting as that is Katniss I have plans for you and good things..."

"Come to those who wait." I finish for him and watch the reaction in his eyes. He's an open book to me most times but he is playing his card tightly now.

The lunch is one of my favorites honey ham and Swiss on wheat, cucumber salad, and lemonade.

"Peeta sent the bread and there are some cupcakes you like so much in the fridge but you can't have them till after dinner." He says with an arrogant smile that makes me want to slap him.

"I'm not a little girl any more Gale. Plus..." I pout and he laughs. "it's my birthday and if I wanna eat cake I will do it. I bet they're the chocolate caramel ones with the salt on them, right?" I give him a playful smile and he snickers.

"Two of those and two red velvet ones." Gale says as he takes my empty plate from me.

"Remind me to kiss Peeta when we get home."

"You know he's never going to stop talking about that...even Madge said she thought it was one hell of a hot kiss. I have to admit I don't know what got me harder Finnick kiss you or you kissing Peeta."

"Fish Stick might be The Sex God of Seam but Lover Boy's lips are as hot as his buns." I say in a dreamy tone that makes both me and Gale laugh.

Gale gives me a pout and I roll my eyes at the mock look of hurt on his face. "What about me Kat? I'm sex and hot too."

I walk over to the doorway which is blocked by Gale's body and run my hand over the exposed skin of his chest and torso and watch the muscles ripple under my touch.

"At ease Soldier Hawthorne. You are just fishing for some ego busting compliment to make you real like a man. Well...I guess I can be nice and give you what you want."

I press my lips to the hollow of his throat, let my tongue dart out as I run it up the column of his neck and stop when I reach the space at the base of his ear.

"God Kat..." His voice is a breath as I run my tongue along the shell of his ear. "fuck..."

I let my lips hover over his ear as my hands work to undo the zipper of his short while I use my body to block the action of my hands.

I slip my fingers into the slit of his boxer briefs and let them toy with his head. "Fuck Kat..." He hisses through clenched teeth, as his hips buck and his nails dip into the wood of the door frame.

I finger his slit in a similar manner to the way he does with my clit. I smile when this earns me a low growl.

"You turn the head of every girl at school who has hormones enough to notice boys. Yet everyday it's me that you have your hands all over.

I'm a very lucky girl to have a guy who's so in love with me that he's 20 and still a virgin just to make my mom happy. I love you so much my sexy rock star Rebel."

I remove my fingers from his pants and pull his lips to mine in a searing kiss. I feel his hands move from the door to my waist as he pulls me into the room.

"I love you Katniss but I have to stop myself cause right now I really want to peel you out of that dress and..."

I reach behind me and pull down the zipper of the dress and watch Gale's hands ball into fists as it falls to the floor leaving me in a white strapless pushup bra and lace thong.

"Fuck Kat...I'm trying to be good."

I let a wicked smile play at my lips.

"Well I want to be a bad girl. After all it's MY birthday."

I watch him swallow hard as I reach for the clasp of my bra.

"Please stop Kat..." His voice is a whisper but the words hit me like bricks and I let my hands fall to the side as I feel the sting of tears.

He takes a step forward and stops when his eyes lock with him, steel and thunder clouds. All the shades of gray and the emotions behind them.

"It's not that I don't want you cause Hell knows that I do my Angel. I've been waiting for so long for this day..." He takes a few more steps and I see his fingers shake as he reaches and curls them around a strand of my hair.

I sigh and his other arm locks around my waist pulling me flush against him. "I've had an idea in my head for a while now and I want everything to be perfect. I don't want you to forget this trip for as long as we love. So please just let me hold you and lets watch a movie before me go to the beach." He kisses my forehead and I smile.

"Horror or romance?" He asks as he rests his chin on my head.

"Well there's always Twilight." We both laugh and I rise up to press my lips to his.

I love this hotel room...it's perfect for us. The balcony overlooks the ocean and it's only a two minute walk to the water. The walls remind me of Annie's house with the soft blues mixed with greens.

It has one bedroom with a king side bed, a decent sides bathroom, a kitchen with a fridge, stove, and small table with four chairs. The living room has a tv that sits on a long dresser and in place of a couch there's a queen sized bed.

We settle on to the bed and Gale hands me the remote and smiles, "Don't get use to this Katniss...when we get back home the tv's mine again."

I roll my eyes and smack his chest lightly with the tips of my fingers. "Oh you know I control your remote Hawthorne...even at home." I give a firm squeeze to the bulge in his pants and he moans.

"I can't wait to spend the whole night surfing your channels Everdeen." I groan and we laughs.

"God have you been getting pickup lines from Finn and Peeta again cause that was..." I make nose and he laughs.

"Ok how does this work for you Mockingjay?" He grabs at the straps of my thong and brings me to straddle his lap. His hands glide up my stomach and settle over my breast. "I can't wait to get home tonight so I can strip you out of your dress and make love to you for hours until you forget what your name is."

I lean forward and kiss Gale on the lips then let mine trail up the line of his jaw until I reach his ear. I give the lobe a nip with my teeth and his grip on me tightens. "Every good Soldier." I roll my hips, pushing harder into his erection and earn a growl from Gale.

I pick up the remove and press the red button to turn it off and throw it to the arm chair next to the bed and reach behind me to unclasp my bra, this time he doesn't stop me.

I hear the choke in his throat as his eyes come to rest on my breasts. I use to be concerned about my small breasts but every guy in our group tells me how perfect they are and when I see the hungry look my naked breast inspire in Gale I believe them.

He slides me up from his waist to his mid torso and I grab hold of the headboard and let Gale take my left into his mouth while his right cradles the other.

I arch my back and push more into him and he moans against my skin. His tongue laps and swirls and when I feel him roll the hardened nub between his teeth I hiss out a growl that makes him dig his nails into my side.

"God Kat you're so hot I think you need...a good...long...swim in the ocean." In one fluid move he slides me off of him and quickly removes himself from the bed.

I pick up a pillow and throw it at him, hitting him square in the chest. "You're a dick Gale." This makes him laugh.

"Well we all can't be as charming as Finnick Odair, there's a law. I'm the balance in the world Katniss. Now get your suite on." I pick up a second pillow and aim but he quickly ducks into the bathroom.

A few minutes pass and I hear the bathroom door open and Gale walks out in a pair of black board shorts and I smile as I run the brush through my hair.

"Can I do for you?" He asks with a smile that promises so much. "Your hair...can I braid it for you?"

"You just wanna touch me."

He takes the brush from my hands and sets it on the dresser and then I feel his fingers gently run through my hair.

His fingers are rough and calloused but they glide through my hair twisting and playfully pulling until my hair is in my hunters braid, a tight French braid that sweeps to the side.

"I love you hair Kitten." His lips connect to my shoulder and work their to my neck. I tilt my head to the side to give him better access. "I love the taste of your skin, the curve of your body, but most of all I love the way you look at me. I see everything I need in those beautiful eyes."

"Let's go Rebel...the waters waiting and I want to get wet." I try to hold down a smile and bite my lip when his middle finger dips into suite and runs along my folds.

"You feel nice and wet to me already Kat." I moan and he pushes into me and moves in small circles. After a moment he quickly pulls out and I want to scream.

We walk along the shoreline hand and hand. "I'm still amazed by this." I squeeze his hand to make an indication. "The feel of your hand in mine, the way I feel in your arms. I love you and nothing could make me loving you."

"Now who's stealing lines out of Lover Boy's playbook?" Gale's smile is wide and his eyes have a playful sparkle to them.

"Let's go back to the room I want to take a nap before dinner." I rise up to kiss his lips and feel his smile.

"Oh you're going to need all the rest you can get Sex Kitten." I smack his chest playfully and he wraps an arm around my waist.

"Come on...we'll take one together."

I settle onto the queen sized bed letting my head rest in the crook of Gale's neck. "So where are we going for dinner?" I try to keep my voice casual knowing that he won't answer so I'm shocked when he does.

"Just a little seafood place Finn and Mermaid told me about. They say it's the best on the island. Now close your eyes and get some rest."


	8. Birthday Weekend (Part 4)

I pull down the zipper of the white garment bag and wonder what I'll find inside. I know the taste of each of my girlfriends.

Madge like delicate ladylike things and I know she picked out my gray dress from earlier.

Annie is more relaxed and a little bohemian in her style.

Lastly there's Johanna who is bold and not afraid of deep necklines and out there colors.

When pull the dress from the bag I have to gasp because it's a perfect mix of all of them. The dress is cocktail length white silk overlaid with pale green lace. The bra and panties are the same green and the neckline combined with the padded cups of the bra give the illusion of fuller breasts.

I sweep my hair into a French twist at Madge's request and secure it with a hair pin at bares the mascot of our school as well as our little town.

The Mockingjay sits in a circle of gold wings spead out resting on an arrow. I smile because I know this clip and it's been in her family for a long time.

I finish up my makeup and slip on green 3 inch heel, these were a gift from Annie who knows my hatred for high heels. I can almost hear the fight between them at the store.

I step out into the main area and my jaw almost hits the floor when my eyes come to rest on Gale. "Jesus Rebel you look sexy as Hell."

He laughs and I let my eyes rake down his form. I have a feeling this was Finnick's doing but Peeta may have had a hand in this.

The dress paints are a charcoal gray and worn with a matching leather belt. The dress shirt is a silvery gray with a slight sheen to it. His hair is pulled back and I have to admit that the colors complient the tone of his skin and the color of his eyes.

I walk over and wrap my arms around his neck. "Speaking of sexy of Hell, I've got one siren of a girlfriend." I kiss his cheek and he tightens his grip on me. "Are you hungry Katniss?" He bresths into my skin.

The tone of his question and the way he says my name sends a jolt of electicity through me and all of my sarcastic coments die on my tongue when his hands cup my ass and pull me flush against his fully hand erection.

"Personally I'm looking forward to having you for dessert but all in due time my Sex Kitten." I smiles because he is sure that I'm going to smack him.

"You really need to stop taking notes from Odair's Sex Manuel because the only fish he wants i his net is Annie." I saw and hear Gale snicker.

"Oh that's not true at all. Annie said that if he could Finnick would love to have you in his net just once and she'd be okay with that."

I look at him in shock and he raisies an eyebrow. "And I'd love to watch you two, the way you kissed at the party kinda turned me on and you and Peeta that was intense."

I remember those two kisses quite well and I have to admit to myself that I wouldn't mind kissing Peeta again and Finnick's lips are amazingly skilled.

"Let's go...we can talk about possible orgies after I get some of this amazing seafood." I see Gale's lips turn up in a devilish smile and I see his wheels turning over ideas.

The restaurant is beautiful with beach wood toned tables and red padded chairs. One wall is nothing but glass from floor to ceiling overlooking a huge lake.

"Wow this is perfect. Remind me to thanks Finn and Annie whe we get home." I smile as Gale reaches across the table to take my hands in his. He kisses the back of my right hand and I hate myself for the blush that warms my cheeks.

"No as beautiful as you are Katniss but it is a nice view." I notice his eyes drop down to my chest and I quickly sit up and pull my hands fron his. "I was just teasing you Mockingjay."

I roll my eyes and take a sip of my water to hide the nasty look I want to give him. I honestly want to smile but don't want to give him the satisfaction.

I don't bother to pick up the menu because Finnick told me to order the seafood pasta and some sweet tea.

"I love you Katniss...you know I was just playing with you, right? It's such a perfect dress on the most amazingly beautiful woman I've ever had the pleasure of knowing."

"I love you too Gale." My words are cut off by the waiter showing up with our food and as soon as the smell hits me I feel my mouth start to water.

I take a bite and moan around my fork. "Finnick was right this is amazing."

"Can I have a bite or are you going to just sit there an tease me with all those beautiful little noses?"

I smile and gather a bite, leaning over the table to offer it to Gale. I try to offer him another view and he wraps his finger around the chain of my locket.

He keeps his eyes locked with mine and smiles the kind of smile that makes my heart stop. "Finish up the sun's going to start setting soon and I want to show you something."

I finish the last few bites and Gale takes my hand leading me out to the dock connected to the restuarant's patio.

I stand with my hands on the rail, looking out at the water tinted in shades of pink by the setting sun. I sigh contently when I feel Gale's arms wrap around me.

"I know it's not your favorite color but I wanted you to see this Kat."

I smile. "Well Posy would be in Heaven if she saw this."

"She would but I have a reason for bringing you out here to see this and I think now is the perfect time for my biggest surprise."

I can fear the edge of fear and I can almost taste it in the air between us. I turn and see that the fear is in hos eyes as well and the muscles in hos shoulders are tensed and on edge.

I reach my hand up and lay it on his cheek and he leans into my touch before wrapping his fingers around my wrist and pulling me toward the center of the dock.

"Gale what's wrong? I can see it in your eyes, I'm worried."

"I'm just nervous that's all."

I laugh a little, "You're never nervous Rebel, you're always the calm one. I'm the one who freaks out."

I see him stick his hands in his pants pockets and rock on the heels of his feet before dropping on hos knees in front of me.

I put my hands out and cup his face and that's when I see them, tears. I don't think I've ever seen him cry, not even when our dad's died. Now he's here on his knees in front of me with tears in his eyes.

"Katniss you know that I love you. You have been the biggest part of my life for the past six years. When I met you the first thing I feel in love with was your sass. You weren't scared of me and your put me in my place. I was amazed by this 12 year old girl.

Every day for the next four years I kept you as close as I could, I never wanted to lose you to anyone. Then the day of your 16th birthday came and I could finally kiss you and that kiss changed me, it changed us.

I had to wait for today to make you mine, to be able to hold you and truly call you mine. I've waited 6 years for this day and for a guy that's a big deal.

I gave you every part of myself and saved the deepest part of myself for you. Katniss you're the only woman I want in my life, in my arms.

I want to know if you'll be willing to spend forever with me. I promise to love you forever. I want you to be my Mockingjay, I want to hear your voice echo through the house as you sing to our children, as you sing to me.

I'll be you Rebel, your rock star, your hunting partner and your partner in every test and trial that life brings us.

Katniss Everdeen will you marry me?"

I watch as he reaches into the pocket of his pants and pull out the small green velvet pouch tied with a thin green ribbon. He hands it to me and I quickly open it.

The center stone is a huge maybe 2 caret oval shaped diamond set into a halo of small emerald chips. I can't imagine how mich this cost him.

"Gale it's beautiful...but how did you?"

"I've been saving since I started workig at 15, every week I would put away some money. Our mom's added a little here and there, and our siblings gave some of their lemonade stand money."

He takes the ring from my hand and looks at me with wide deer like eyes. "So will you be my Mockingjay and I'll be your Rebel until the end of our rebellion?"

"Yes..." My voice is a whisper and I swallow and try again. "Yes I love you and I always will."

He slips the ring onto my ringer and kisses it before rising to his feet. I throw my arms around him and oir lips met in a kiss that threatens to light every nerve ending on fire.

I hear cheering and quickly break away from his lips but he keeps an arm around me. We are wished good luck by everyone who watched the proposal and then he walks us back to the truck. "So are you ready for dessert Mockingjay?"

"I'm always ready for you Rebel."


End file.
